Isadora Time
by Airbear0401
Summary: Isadora Hales always thought they were just books until she got a letter from Hogwarts. She not only finds out she's from a family of time traverlers but she also has to go back to Harry's first year in order to save him from dying in his seventh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this is my first fan fiction that I've posted up on this website. I've written more but I don't think I'll finish them. It's begins in 2008 because that's when the last book came out and I'm pretty sure I have all the dates right, if i don't tell me. **

**Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K Rowling...Isadora and her parents belong to me.**

**Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Isadora Time**

**1**

Isadora always thought that it was just a story, her favorite mind you. Up until she finished the last book that was all it was, a story. That was until she got _the_ letter. You know, the Hogwarts acceptance letter. She then learned that she would have to travel back in time to Harry's first year in Hogwarts. At first she thought it was nothing but a joke, I mean come on who wouldn't. Unfortunately, or fortunately – depending how you looked at it – it was all real.

* * *

The day was July 30, 2008, her eleventh birthday and the day she finished the final book. Her foster parents were out, spending the money they got for taking her in. Not that she was complaining of course. After all if they were in the house she would probably be getting her birthday beating. The only joy she really got out of life was sneaking away from the house and going to the library. Her sanctuary. That's how the Harry Potter books came into her life, he was like her in a way and she admired that for a long time.

When the mail had come that day she had gotten it like any other day. Except today wasn't like any other day because today was the first time she had ever gotten mail. When she first saw it she thought it was a complete joke. Harry Potter was only a book. That was until she saw the mailing address.

_Ms. I. Hales_

_the basement_

_555 Kings Rd._

_London_

There was no way the prankster would know where she slept. She didn't tell anyone that she slept in a cold, dark basement. But being who she was, an orphan, she learned not to expect good things to happen to her. So she continued to deny it was real and opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of_

_WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Ms. Hales, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also find enclosed a very important letter. Term begins on September 1. We shall send someone to come a pick you up by tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_(Deputy headmaster)_

Her mouth was open just a crack, she still didn't fully believe this was real. Deep inside she truly wanted it to be. She wanted someone to take her away from this horrid place she was suppose to call home. Tucking the letter under her arm along with the list of her school supplies she opened the "very important letter."

_Ms. Hales, It has come to my attention that your family were once known as time travelers. It is because of this that the wizarding world needs your help. A professor will come and pick you up at noon tomorrow and bring you back to Hogwarts. You'll be traveling back to when Harry Potter was a first year student and you will need to change what has happened. The story books you and millions of other muggle children have come to read are not as truthful as they seem. You see, Harry Potter died in his seventh year. We need you to change what has happened. Please help! _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_(Headmistress)_

This was when her mouth dropped open. Instead of the happy ending that J.K Rowling wrote in her books Harry dies! Tears threatened to escape her eyes when she saw that McGonagall knew about her parents. Her _real _parents! Even more was that they were wizards and _time travelers_. As far fetched as it seemed she began to believe what the letter said.

* * *

11:57 the next day and Isadora Hales was sitting on her bed waiting for the door bell to ring. A minute passed, two minutes. Her breath caught when it was one minuted to noon. She knew from reading the Harry Potter books that teachers from Hogwarts were always exactly on time and true to her word when the clock hit noon the door bell rang. As quickly as she could she jumped off the lumpy old bed and raced to the door. Fortunately for her she managed to get to it before her foster parents. Gasping for breath she opened the door to come face to face with a Hogwarts teacher.

"Are you Isadora Hales?" the wizard asked and Isadora couldn't help but think he reminded her of someone. She nodded her head numbly to his question.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR!?" her foster mother – already drunk – yelled from the living room.

"JUST THE POST!" she yelled back, noticing that the professor seemed to wince a bit at her loud voice. She could only smile, "I'm sorry but you are?" she asked.

"Professor Neville Longbottom." he answered causing Isadora's eyes to go wide. The man, no, wizard in front of her was none other then pudgy little Neville who was always a bit awkward. This man who was tall and – dare she say it – hot!

"You're Neville!?" She finally shouted and halted her thoughts. Apparently Rowling wasn't truthful about appearances either.

"That would be me. I believe in the seventh book it mentions me becoming a professor. That part at least was not a lie." his eyes glazed over with memories of the past causing Isadora to feel sad for him. However; almost as if it never happened, a smile appeared on his face and he looked down at her. "Well are you ready?" he asked and she nodded before going behind a bush and getting the duffle bag she had hidden earlier. Neville didn't say anything but the look on his face clearly gave away that he was amused.

The two walked down her sidewalk and out of her neighborhood. She thought that they would be taking the train or something. Unfortunately Neville had different plans and without even a warning he grabbed her arm and turned on the spot. The feeling was horrible. It felt like she was getting pulled in all different directions. The moment the sensation stopped she doubled over and expeled the little food she had in her stomach.

"I probably should have warned you." Neville said sheepishly, his face portraying that he was actually very amused by her.

"Yeah. You probably should have." she glared at the man before finally taking in the sights around her. "Where exactly are we?" she asked.

"Hogwarts. Where else?" he said causing her mouth to drop for the second time that day. "This is Hogwarts!" she screamed at him causing him to once more seem amused.

"Well come on." Neville said and began to walk through the gates of Hogwarts. "We don't have all day." she followed with wide eyes, trying to take everything in at once.

Moments later her and Neville were standing in front of a door. It came to be a bit of a shock to Isadora, for she had been so focus on everything around her she failed to notice where they were actually going. Neville knocked on the door labeled _Headmistress_.

"Come in!" was the muffle shout heard by them. Neville smiled as he turned the knob and slowly opened to the door. Isadora followed him in, tyring to act cool while at the same time being too excited to stand still.

"Welcome." a quiet voice said causing Isadora to focus her wondering eyes on the very old and very stern looking witch in front of her.

"H-Hello." she said stuttered nervously. McGonagall chuckled a bit as did Neville. "No need to be nervous dear." she told her.

"You're not as stern as Rowling made you seem." Isadora blurted and instantly regretted it when she saw the look of sadness on the old professor's face.

"No I suppose not." She whispered barely loud enough for the others to hear. "I haven't been that stern since...well...since the war ended." Isadora knew that McGonagall was referring to when Harry died.

"Oh." she muttered under her breath.

"It's rather sad I know. But as I'm sure you're aware we don't have much time so let us get down to business." McGonagall said, "Sit down dear." she added when she saw that Isadora had yet to sit.

"First off is there anything you would like to know about your parents?" she asked, "I don't know much but I do know some things."

"M-My Parents?" Isadora was once again stuttering but this time it was more out of knowing that she could now find out about her parents.

"Yes dear, your parents." McGonagall said. "I only met them once when I, myself, was a student at Hogwarts. One day they just appeared out of no where, claiming to be from the future. The next day they were gone." she told Isadora with a sad smile on her face.

"They were both very attractive and I can tell you that you that you look exactly like your mother, except for the eyes, your eyes are from your father." McGonagall smiled. "When they came I believe you mother was pregnant with you for she had that glow about her." tears were already racing down Isadora's cheeks as she listened.

"I had only heard a few years ago that Voldemort had killed them. No one ever found out if it was true or not." she said, "I never heard about you though so I simply knew you were still alive, some where out there."

"What were there names?" Isadora asked, trying to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Olinda and Salem Hales." McGonagall told her with a smile. "They were hard people to forget. And I don't think that anyone that has ever met them has truly forgotten them."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Isadora said and once again tried to wipe the tears away. Sadly they would not stop.

"Anytime my dear." she said with a smile before putting on a stern expression. "Now about your mission. You are to travel back to July 29, 1991." Isadora nodded to show she was following.

"You will appear at the Dursleys' and give them this letter." She handed Isadora the letter. "It states that they have to let you stay there. Enclosed is also a thousand pounds to make sure they actually take you in. I want this because I want you to become close to Harry before he comes to Hogwarts." Again Isadora nodded.

"I'm sending you to July 29th because this way you'll receive your letter in that time. Now if I remember correctly Hagrid picked Harry up from the Dursleys', he will also be picking you up. Just tell him that you also got a letter and pretend to be muggle-born." McGonagall then took out another letter and handed it to Isadora.

"This letter is for Albus. It just informs him of who you really are. Make sure he gets it. Try not to change to much it could be dangerous and with everything you change the book will change with it." she told her, "While we're on the subject of the books you will have to bring them with you to see the changes you make."

"But I don't own Harry Potter books, I borrowed them from the library." Isadora interrupted, "And I don't even know _how_ to time travel." she added as an after thought.

"We will provide you with the books." McGonagall told her. "As for the time traveling problem. That necklace you wearing will help you travel through time. Just grasp it and say the date you want to go back. That was what I saw your mother and father do." she told her causing Isadora to look down at the blue pendant she's had every since she was a baby.

"You will be leaving tonight – in about an hour – so be ready." McGonagall said. "Oh and before I forget you will be staying until your Hogwarts education is through. If you wish to stay after words, well that choice is entirely up to you."

"Okay." Isadora said, "Is there anything else I'll need?"

"Yes, this is your key to Gringotts. It's to your family vault." she handed her a weird shaped key with a smile.

"But won't my parents be suspicious if money starts disappearing?" Isadora wondered.

"They will only assume that their future – or past – selves have come to their present." McGonagall explained to her and she nodded, still not fully understanding time travel.

"You should go eat. While you eat we shall get everything ready for you." McGonagall said and Isadora nodded before turning to Neville, who she forgot was in the room. Together the two walked down to the kitchens while Minerva McGonagall started to get ready for Isadora's departure.

* * *

An hour later Isadora Hales was standing in front of McGonagall. She had two bags, one was clutched in her right hand and the other was over her shoulder. Her left hand held the pendant within it's grasp. McGonagall had explained earlier that it would be better if she tied her hair back. And so her chestnut brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her bangs still hung in her stormy blue eyes.

"Are you ready." McGonagall asked and Isadora nodded, a look of determination etched on her face.

"Okay in five seconds I want you to travel." McGonagall told her. "Five." Isadora exhaled.

"Four." Isadora closed her eyes.

"Three." she tightened her hold on her bag.

"Two." she started to hold her breath.

"One." she opened her eyes. "July 29, 1991." she whispered before she felt herself being pulled forward. Suddenly it felt like she was apparating again. And so when she finally stopped the first thing she did was throw up.

* * *

**Okay that was the first chapter. I have half of chapter two done so you'll be able to read how Harry's relatives react to Isadora. I'm still not totally sure who I'm coupling up yet. So I'll probably be putting up a poll on who Isadora should be with later on. I still have no idea if I'll have all seven years in one book or make it a series, you can tell me what you'll like me to do.**

**PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE_ REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW _****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE_ REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW _****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW _****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE _REVIEW_ ****PLEASE_ REVIEW_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter two. It's kind of a short chapter but I hope you like it. **

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or an of it's characters. Fortunately I do own Isadora Hales and her parents. **

* * *

**Isadora Time**

**2**

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley considered themselves to be rather nice and normal people. After all they did take in their freak of a nephew after Petunia's sister died. But they also cared what people thought and so when a skinny little brown haired girl showed up at their door they immediately let her in. Only because most of their neighbors were outside and staring at them.

* * *

_A half hour earlier_

Isadora had to time this just right. She stood at the end of the neighborhood watching as people went in and out of there houses. Finally deciding that there was enough people she began to walk towards 4 Private Drive. As she planned several of the neighbors stopped what they were doing and watched as the small brown haired girl walked right up to the door, set down her bags, and knocked. When Petunia Dursley let her in she let herself smile. The Dursleys would do _anything_ to make them seem like the perfect family.

* * *

_The present _

"I was told to give this to you." Isadora smiled and handed the twig like woman a letter. Isadora knew she recognized the writing because her eyes had gotten wide and her mouth was slightly open.

"V-Vernon." Petunia whispered but it seemed to be heard by the whale of a man for he took the letter and tore it open.

"Orphaned..." Vernon skimmed through the letter, "Take care of... will be attending Hog-" he stopped and stared at Isadora who just smiled at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked and could almost laugh when the man turned purple and pointed his chubby little finger towards the door. "Out!" he yelled.

"Well, okay then." Isadora sighed, "I guess I'll take the money I was given and find a different house." she headed towards the door but was stopped just like she knew she would be.

"How...how much money?" Petunia asked and Isadora took out another envelope that held the money. "Well it's about thousand pounds." she told them. "And then I was told to pay you for each year that I live here. But if you want me out..."

"You can stay!" Vernon said quickly, "But you'll have to help around the house."

"Of course. And where will I be staying?" she asked.

"We have a guest room." Petunia said, "DUDLEY!" she shouted up to her son who ran down the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"Yes mummy?" Dudley said while staring at the brown haired girl.

"Clear your things out of the guest room." she told him, "Isadora here will be staying with us for a while."

"Why can't she sleep with Harry?" Dudley asked only to get a stern look from his father. "Okay Mummy." Dudley said and ran up the stairs.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled when Dudley was gone. Isadora looked straight and smiled when she saw Harry come out of the kitchen. He was much smaller then Rowling and portrayed and he didn't even wear glasses. Harry looked at her for a second before turning towards his uncle.

"Yes Uncle?" Harry said and Isadora noticed that his voice was very soft too.

"Take these things up to the guest room." Vernon immediately ordered as soon as he heard Harry's voice.

"Yes Uncle." Harry said again and went to pick up Isadora's things only to be stopped by the time traveler.

"I'm quiet capable of carrying my own things." she said and picked up one of her bags, "But if you want to help go a head." Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and picking up her second bag.

"Lead the way." she said and Harry walked in front of her, showing her where she'll be staying for the next seven years.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley watched as their nephew led the young girl up the stairs to the guest room that once belonged to Dudley.

"Now we have another freak in the house." Petunia said.

"Yes dear, but at least this one is paying us and we can kick her out any time we want." Petunia looked at her husband and smiled, he was always able to see the good in things. When Harry was dropped on their doorstep it was Vernon who suggested they keep him as a servent. When the crazy old bat moved in across the street it was Vernon who suggested they drop Harry on her while they go out. And it was Vernon who suggested Dudley take up fighting when they found he was rather large and not that smart.

"How about we go out to dinner and leave the freaks with Ms. Figg? Petunia suggested and Vernon quickly agreed before going to the phone to make the arrangements.

* * *

Isadora studied the back of Harry Potter as he led her to her new room. He was definitely smaller than Daniel Radcliffe, the actor who played Harry. His hair was darker too and much more untamed. She kind of knew that he wouldn't look like Radcliffe but she could tell there also were differences between him and the way Rowling wrote him as. She still couldn't get over the fact that he didn't wear glasses; they were his trademark in the future, that and his scar.

"You're quiet."Isadora said when she started to feel a little bit awkward.

"You don't want to talk to a freak like me." Harry said so quietly Isadora had to strain her ears just to hear him.

"Who said you were a freak?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. She swore if she could use magic she would have hexed those Dursleys silly.

"My Uncle and Aunt. They raised me so they should know." he said right before they stopped in front a door. Isadora guessed that it was her room.

"First off, you're not a freak. If you're a freak than so am I." Isadora said. "Second, things are going to get a whole lot better, trust me. And third, you never told me your name." Harry stood there for a few uncounted moments before finally looking at Isadora.

"Harry Potter." he said causing her smile. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Isadora Hales."

"It's nice to meet you too." he smiled for the first time since she got there.

* * *

An hour later the two sat on a worn out couch while being stared at by many cats. Isadora entertain herself by having random staring contests with the cats. Sadly she lost everyone of them. Harry entertained himself by watching Isadora have her amusing fun.

"You know," Isadora stopped her contest and turned to Harry, "I don't think these stupid things have blinked once since we've arrived." Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Isadora stared confusedly at him for a moment before joining him in laughing.

* * *

Arabella Figg stood by the kitchen door and watched the two children laugh. It brought a smile to her face to know that the young Potter boy had finally made a fun. She watched the two for a few more moments before limping to the fireplace in the next room. She was sure Dumbledore would want to know about the young girl who took residence in the Dursley household.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking through the Book of Names. The Book of Names was simply a book that magical recorded all magical children born, be they muggle-born or pure blooded. He was only at the 'F's when he heard a voice coming from the fireplace.

"Albus!" he turned towards it to see the Arabella Figg's head sticking out of the green flames.

"Ah, Arabella. How are you, is everything with Harry alright?" he asked and made his way the the armchair in front of the fireplace.

"Oh everything is more than fine." she answered, "In fact he's the happiest I've seen him since he moved into the Dursleys."

"That's splendid. Any idea on why he seems to be so happy?" he asked.

"Yes. It might have something to do with the young girl who just moved into the Dursleys." She told him, "I don't think they like her very much since they sent her here with Harry when they went out."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Isadora, sir. Isadora Hales." she told him and failed to notice his eyes widen every so slightly.

"Hales you say?" his hand went up to stroke his white beard. "Hmmm. That name is familiar to me. Watch her closely." The two then said goodbye to each other and Dumbledore went back to his desk and resumed looking through the names. However this time he skipped right to the 'H's. He knew the name Hales was familiar and he was satisfied when he saw that "Hales, Isadora." was at the top of the page. Though he thought it strange when he saw her date of birth was July 30th, 1997. He would have to have a talk with Miss. Hales when she arrived September first.

* * *

**And that was chapter two. I hope you like it so far. Next chapter will be Isadora and Harry getting their letters and school supplies.**

**P R  
****L E  
E V  
A I  
S E  
E W**

**I would be a very happy writer if you did. After being happy for a little while I would return the favor!  
**


End file.
